1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include driving support devices, methods, and programs that provide support for charging a battery with high charging efficiency while keeping a comfortable ride from worsening.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology that decelerates a vehicle by regeneration brake and collects braking energy in the battery, is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-221889 discloses that a battery acceptable power Win (corresponding to charging electric power) is given by braking force Fbr×velocity V (×efficiency). In addition, in order to charge the battery with maximum electric power while preventing heat generation of the battery and worsening of performance, it is generally known that making the charging electric power constant is effective.